the true history
by Dark.gott
Summary: Como un unico libro puede cambiar la historia conocida...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen (Aun que mas quisiera yo u.u ) pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Capitulo 1: Un descubrimiento**

**-En algún lugar del bosque e Konoha-**

Estaba cansado, demasiado como para esquivar durante mucho mas tiempo a esos Anbu que le seguían, se apoyo en un árbol para recuperar el aliento pese a saber que no andaban muy lejos - _aun que haya conseguido evadirles asta ahora no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo aquí, un_ - subió a una rama alta y escondió lo mejor que pudo su presencia

**-En Konoha-**

Un rubio sale del despatxo de la Hokage junto con su compañera pelirosa.

-_Eh! Naruto, te apetece ir a comer ramen?_ - dice la chica mirando a su compañero - _Naruto?_ - la chica intenta llamar su atención al ver que estaba distraído desde hacia un buen rato

-_Eh? Ah, si, claro, pero antes tengo que mirar una cosa, adiós_ - después el rubio sale corriendo y deja a la chica confundida

-_Vaya, que raro, Naruto..._- la pelirosa mira como su compañero se aleja -_ el, nunca dice que no a un tazón de ramen_- gira sobre sus talones y se va en dirección a su casa

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Naruto iba saltando de tejado en tejado mientras buscaba a su sensei, iba pensando distraído, y sin darse cuenta choco contra alguien, Asuma.

- _Eh, cuidado, a donde vas con esas prisas, Naruto?_- pregunta el jounin al rubio al verlo algo nervioso y distraído

-_Oh, Asuma-sensei, yo, busco a Kakashi-sensei, sabe donde esta?_ - le pregunta Naruto

-_Si, esta en el bosque de Konoha, rastreando junto a Pakkun, estamos en alerta, se a visto a un Akatsuki por la zona _- dice con indiferencia dando una calada a su cigarro - _si piensas ir a buscarle, ten cuidado_

Naruto asiente y sale en dirección al bosque de Konoha mientras recuerda lo ocurrido esa mañana.

**-FLASH BACK-**

-_Tsunade! Vieja Tsunade! _- abre la puerta de la oficina pero no encuentra a la Quinta-_ Vaya, donde se habrá metido la vieja?_ - dice mirando a su alrededor y ve muchos libros desordenados encima del escritorio- _Eh?_ - Naruto coge uno de los libros por curiosidad titulado "_Memorias de un Hokage_" lo abrió y empezó a leer- "_Hoy he sigo nombrado Cuarto Maestro Hokage, al fin lo he logrado, Kushina me ha dado ánimos, y también Jiraiya-sensei ellos me han animado y yo lo he conseguido_" - al leer esto solo le vino una persona a la cabeza - _EL Cuarto Maestro Hokage, Namikaze Minato!_ - no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo, ese libro, el que tenia en sus manos, era suyo, era del Cuarto! Entonces le pico la curiosidad y aun que no estaba seguro de si debía, leyó la ultima pagina del libro, pero, lo que leio lo dejo sin aliento - "_pronto nacerá, nuestro hijo, Kushina y yo decidimos su nombre, solo ese puede ser, no ha hecho falta ni discutirlo, es perfecto , será Naruto_" - no podía creerlo, el, hijo del Cuerto Hokage, imposible! verdad?.. no le salían las palabras ni siquiera un mísero sonido, pero, algo le izo salir de su trance, unos firmes pasos que se dirigían hacia allí -_ si la vieja Tsunade me ve aquí me mata! _- el rubio decide salir de allí pero no sin antes guardarse el libro y llevárselo con el

**-FLASH BACK END-**

Estaba empezando a oscurecer, y Naruto seguía buscando a su maestro, asta que lo encontró tras un árbol.

-_Kakashi-sensei!_ - grita Naruto para que se girara a verle

-_Naruto? Que haces aquí?_ - le cuestiona Kakashi - _Ahora mismo estamos en alerta de Akatsuki, no deberías estar aquí _- mira a su subordinado a los ojos con semblante serio

-_Kakashi-sensei, yo, tengo que hablar con tigo, es, importante_ - Naruto mete la mano en su bolsillo y saca el libro mostrándoselo a Kakashi- _Tengo que saber que demonios significa esto _- dice fríamente sin apartar la mirada

Kakashi sin decir palabra mira a Naruto con una mirada entre confusión y tristeza - _Esta bien_

**-En otro lado del bosque-**

Un rubio de pelo largo va evadiendo a los Anbu que le persiguen.

-_Sabéis? Los ninjas de Konoha sois muy pesados, un_ - dice mientras esquiva un ataque a distancia de uno de los Anbu

-_ No conseguirás huir de nosotros, acabaras por caer_ - el Anbu empieza a hacer sellos - _Suiton: Teppoudama_ - un chorro de agua de la boca y impacta sobre Deidara, pero este luego desaparece- _Mierda! Ha vuelto a escapar, vamos! _- el otro Anbu asiente y le siguen

-Si sigo así pronto no podré moverme, un - oye unas voces y se acerca al lugar de donde vienen

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-_Veras, Naruto_- Kakashi mira al suelo- _Lo que cuenta ese libro, todo lo que hay en el, es cierto, pero, esto no deberías hablarlo conmigo_ - Naruto mira confundido a su sensei y luego al libro - _Entiendo que quieras saber que es lo que paso y el porque paso, pero, nisiquiera yo se que es lo que paso exactamente en ese entonces, creo, creo que es mejor que no leas ese libro _- miro a Naruto a los ojos en un intento de convencerlo

-_Pero Kakashi-sensei yo quiero, debo, saberlo_ - dijo Naruto rogando - _es algo que,.. , no se pero debo averiguarlo, mejor, mejor me voy a casa _- se levanta y le da la espalda a su sensei- _y por favor, no le digas a la vieja que tengo este libro, por favor_ - dijo con una voz fría y distante para luego salir de ahí

-_Espero que al conocer toda la verdad, sigas siendo el mismo, Naruto... _- Kakashi mira al cielo y luego continua patrullando por el bosque que ya estaba prácticamente todo oscuro...

**CONTINUARA...**

**Bueno asta aquí el primer capitulo de mi fic^^**

**Es el primero que ago así que se aceptan criticas pero sin pasarse eh?¿ xDD**

**Yo y los personajes de Naruto que salen os lo agradecerán! Bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Confusión**

**-En Konoha-**

El sol salía, y en una de las casas entre un inmenso desorden, un rubio leía impasible.

-_"Después de pensarlo mucho, Kushina y yo, hemos decidido casarnos, y también formar una familia, la verdad es que cuando pienso en eso me emociono, pero, a la vez tengo miedo, cuando me dijo que quería tener un hijo tuve un mal presentimiento, por supuesto, no se lo he dicho, pero no he podido quedarme tranquilo, no se que es lo que puede significar."_ - Naruto no podía entenderlo que clase de presentimiento debía de ser - _Un hijo, ese debo de ser yo, jeh claro _- el rubio miro al pie de la pagina donde había la fecha, pero era de, hace 19 años - _Pero, como puede ser esto, ahora tengo 14 años, y esto es de hace 19 que raro..._ - no lograba entender como podía ser esto, nadie se equivoca con una fecha de esta manera, no ¿o si?

El ruido de la puerta le hizo salir de sus pensamientos, se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta.

-_Oh! Sakura-chan eres tu..._- dijo sin ánimos el rubio

-_Eh? Como que eres tu? Es que esperabas a alguien mas? _- cuestiona poniendo su cara frente a la de Naruto - _Ten encuentras bien? Pareces cansado_ - le pregunta a su amigo al ver que no reaccionaba

-_No, estoy bien, solo estaba pensando en una cosa que estaba leyendo hace un momento_ - dice señalando el interior de la casa -_Querías algo Sakura-chan?_ - dice mirando a la chica

-_Eh? Ah! Es verdad era para avisarte de que por orden de Tsunade-sama nadie debe salir de villa por precaución, y mas tu que eres al que Akatsuki busca_ - dijo bajando la mirada - _Bueno, ya estas avisado _- dijo forzando una sonrisa -_ Adiós!_

Naruto mira como Sakura se aleja y luego vuelve a entrar a su casa, se tira encima de la cama y queda dormido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**-Encima de las caras Hokage-**

Un hombre peliblanco y uno peliplateado hablaban mientras miraban al horizonte.

-_Que crees que pasara, cuando lo lea Jiraiya-san?_- pregunta con preocupación Kakashi

-_Sinceramente, no se como puede tomárselo..._ - dice Jiraiya mirando la casa del rubio

-_En fin, mejor sigo vigilando, asta luego_ - dice esto para después desaparecer

-_Dime, Minato..._- dice mirando hacia el cielo - _Como se sentirá tu hijo , cuando descubra.._ - cerro los ojos un instante- _Cuando descubra que tuvo un hermano..._

**-En la oficina de la Hokage-**

-_Quiero que me lo traigáis ahora mismo!_ - dice con voz firme la Hokage- _Vivo o muerto, quiero a ese Akatsuki aquí, YA!_ - Dio un fuerte golpe en la mesa

-_Bien!_ - Asienten todos los ninjas presentes entre los cuales estaban Asuma y Kurenai, y luego salen en busca del Akatsuki

-_Esto no puede seguir así, llevamos en alerta de Akatsuki, ya 2 días_ - dice mientras se asoma por la ventana contemplando la villa - _Debemos identificarlo cuanto antes, y saber quien es..._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-_Asuma, crees que puede ser, Uchiha Itachi?_ - pregunta una nervios Kurenai, mientras salta de rama en rama

Asuma la mira y luego vuelve la vista al frente - _Pues no lo se, pero tampoco lo creo_ - dice con semblante serio - _Pero tranquila no pasara nada_ - ella le dedica una sonrisa y al poco rato ven a su objetivo frente a ellos en la rama de un árbol y se colocan en posición de ataque

-_Entrégate_- dice la jounin desde abajo del árbol haciendo que Deidara despertara - _Hazlo sin oponer resistencia!_ - aclaro

-_Si realmente esperáis que haga eso, es que sois mas tontos de lo que pensaba, un - dice levantándose y preparándose para combatir - [i]"al menos ahora tengo un poco de chakra para ponérselo difícil"_ - piensa mientras con su mano derecha coge un poco de su arcilla explosiva

-_Entonces, vendrás por la fuerza!_ - dice Asuma entre las sabanas con voz alta y firme - _Prepárate!_ - acto seguido una nube de ceniza sale de la boca de Asuma y se dirige rápidamente hacia el rubio

Deidara logra esquivar ese ataque pero no los golpes que le propina Kurenai justo después - _Mierda, ahora veréis, un_ - Deidara logra alejarse de Kurenai dejando una de sus creaciones de arcilla que en poco tiempo explota al lado de Kurenai haciendo que esta salga despedida y se da contra un árbol quedando inconsciente

-_Kurenai!_ - Asuma se acerca a la chica que se despierta y se pone frente a ella en posición de defensa- _Me las pagaras!_

-_Oh vamos ni que la hubiera matado, un_- dice Deidara en tono de burla frente a ellos dos - _No es para tanto, un_

-_Prepárate!_ - dice Asuma lanzándose hacia Deidara y empezándole a atacar sin tegua

-_Ugh.._ - la mayoría de los golpes le alcanzan al no poder esquivarlos y luego cae al suelo

Asume va a asestarle el mejor golpe - _A-Asuma!_ - oye a su compañera y rápidamente gira a verla- _Mi, mi cuerpo... se mueve solo_ - tartamudea la chica-_N-no.._ - dice negando con la cabeza mientras su mano cojia un kunai para luego lanzárselo a Asuma- _No!_ - grito cerrando los ojos con fuerza

El jounin esquiva con facilidad el kunai pero quedando lejos del Akatsuki- _Vete, y la soltare..._ - sonó una fría voz- _Si no lo haces, la matare_ - aclaro la voz

-_"Esa voz es,... has venido a por mi...?"_ - el rubio piensa desde el suelo mientras miraba como la jounin era controlada..

**CONTINUARA...**

**o.o k pasara?¿?¿? chanchanchaaaannn xDD**

**weno asta aki en segundo capii!! Sinceramente espero k os aya gustado.. ahun k solo sea un pokito nee?? :3**

**weno asta pronto!! Se intentara subir los capis lo antes possiblee!!**

**Dark, Dei, Naru: sayonaraA!!^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: Un, hermano?**

**-En casa de Naruto-**

-_"Kushina ya lleva casi 8 meses de embarazo, pero, esa sensación, todavía sigue ahí y como mas cerca esta el nacer de nuestro hijo, peor es..."_- no lograba entenderlo, a que podía ser lo que atormentaba tanto al Cuarto, paso pagina y siguió leyendo - _"No ha sido fácil escoger su nombre, pero, ya esta, al fin, el, nuestro hijo se llamara.."_ - un ruido hizo que Naruto se sorprendiera y dejara de leer

-_Hola Naruto!_ - dice un peliblanco entrando por la ventana como el que entra en su casa

-_E-ero-sennin!_ - dice Naruto sorprendido al ver a Jiraiya en su habitación

-_Eeeeeehh??!! Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así!_ - dice fingiendo un enfado, aun que Naruto no le siguió la corriente - _Que te pasa chaval?_

-_Necesito saber una cosa_ - dice poniendo semblante serio mirando a los ojos del Sannin- _Que es lo que paso exactamente con el Cuarto Hokage_

-_A que te refieres?_ - pregunta fingiendo incredulidad Jiraiya

-_Me refiero a esto_ - dice Naruto entregándole el libro -_Aquí dice que el Cuarto y una mujer llamada Kushina estaban casados, y, en la ultima pagina pone que tienen un hijo y lleva mi mismo nombre, pero, por la mitad del libro también dice que tienen otro hijo pero.._ -hace una breve pausa - _No consigo entenderlo, data de hace 19 años así que yo no puedo ser pero, eso que quiere decir, explícamelo tu que conociste mejor que nadie al Cuarto_ - exige el rubio sin vacilar

El peliblanco quedo callado unos instantes - _Esta bien...si que, tenias un hermano_ -dice sentándose al lado de Naruto...

**-En el bosque de Konoha-**

-_Suéltala!!_ - dice Asume sin moverse atento a todo lo que pasaba

-_No me hagas repetirlo, vete, y no le pasara nada_ - repite Sasori - _Vamos_ - dice perdiendo la paciencia haciendo que Kurenai se pusiera un kunai en el cuello amenazando a clavárselo

-_Ya vale, ya esta bien de juegos!_ - dice apareciendo tras Deidara, Kakashi - _Si le haces algo a ella, ten por seguro que le matare, y luego a ti_ - dice tajante el peliplateado

-_Hmp.._ - el cuerpo de Kurenai es lanzado Kakashi con rapidez logra cogerla y la lleva con Asuma

Sasori sale de su escondite y se pone frente a Deidara protegiéndole

-_S-Sasori-danna!_ - intenta levantarse vanamente el rubia ya que cae pesadamente al suelo quedando sentado otra vez

El pelirrojo se gira hacia su compañero - _Que creías estar haciendo Deidara? Te dije claramente que no, pero tu tenias que venir aquí solo_ - dice el marionetista ayudando a ponerse en pie al rubio que miraba al suelo cabizbajo

-_Que es lo que habéis venido a buscar?_ - Les cuestiona Kakashi - _Es, a Naruto?_

La mirada del marioneta se dirje hacia su compañero que levanta una mirada de odio hacia Kakashi - _Eso.. eso es algo que no te incumbe!_ -dice bajando de nuevo la mirada - _Sasori-danna, por favor, vamonos.._ - pide el rubio a lo que el pelirrojo asiente y se lo lleva del lugar

-_Esperad!_ - grita Asuma decidido a seguirlos, pero Kakashi le detiene

-_No les sigas Asuma, ahora es mas importante ocuparnos de Kurenai_ - dice girando a verla - _Y también informar a Tsunade-sama_

**-Oficina de la Hokage-**

-_Mi misión ha sido un éxito!!_ - dice un hombre de pelo negro y peinado estilo tazón mientras levantaba su mano col el pulgar hacia arriba - _Gai el magnifico lo ha vuelto a conseguir!_

Tsunade con una gotita tras la cabeza aclara su voz - _Bien hacho Gai, tienes 2 horas para descansar y luego aras otro misión así que.._

-_Tsunade-sama!_ - grita Asuma cortando a Tsunade entrando junto a Kakashi - _Hemos visto a los Akatsuki, eran dos, hemos peleado contra ellos pero han huido y también han herido a Kurenai, la hemos dejado en el hospital_ -dice nerviosamente, intentando en vano sonar serio

-_Cálmate Asuma_ - aclara la Hokage - _A ver, ya me contareis luego los detalles de lo ocurrido, pero primero, decidme_ - dice sentándose en su escritorio - _Quienes eran los dos Akatsuki_

Kakashi avanza hacia el escritorio de la Hokage - _Respondían a los nombres de Sasori, y, Deidara_

-_"Sasori, es ese chico, Sasori de la Arena Roja, el marionetista,...pero ese otro, Deidara, me suena de algo, pero, de que... "_ - piensa Tsunade - _Bien, reunid a todos los ninjas que estén en la villa, no en misiones, en la plaza en una hora_- dicho esto se gira hacia la ventana - _Vamos!_

-_Si!_ - los tres ninjas asienten y salen del lugar

**-En casa de Naruto-**

-_Veras Naruto, a tu hermano lo conocí cuando tenia, unos 4 o 5 años _- dice el peliblanco acojonándose mejor - _Era, rubio y de ojos azules, como tu, pero, el pelo lo tenia mas largo_ - dice observando al chico

-_Y, como era?_ -pregunta con curiosidad por saber mas de el, de, su hermano

-_Pues, el era, a pesar de su corta edad, muy inteligente, y listo, a parte de muy majo y amable_ - dice mientras una sonrisa se forma en su cara mientras recordaba al pequeño

-_Y, entonces, que es lo que le paso?_ - pregunto Naruto

Tal y como la sonrisa había aparecido se desvaneció y el peliblanco bajo la mirada - _Pues, al ser hijo del Cuarto, quedo en el punto de mira de muchos enemigos de la villa, y acabaron por llevárselo..._ - Naruto abrió los ojos como dos platos, como que se lo llevaron?, que cosas tan terribles le deberían de haber pasado?, muchas preguntas se formaban en su mente, preguntas que no sabia si debía preguntar....

**CONTINUARA...**

**Dark: Bueno, buenoo k os a parecido estee eehh??**

**Naruto: a ti lo k te gusta es dejar kn intriga eeh ¬¬**

**Dark: ñeñeñe minucias, bueno aki esta el 3r capi espero k os aya gustado dentro d poko el 4t! Dejad reviews plizz k me suben el animoo jajaaj ^^ byee**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo ****4: Un lío**

**-Plaza de Konoha-**

Excepto los que estaban en misiones, todos los ninjas acudieron a la reunión convocada por la Quinta Hokage.

-_Escuchadme bien todos!_- dice alto y claro la Hokage – _Todos sabéis que estamos en alerta –_dice Tsunade mientras, de fondo, se oían las voces de los ninjas presentes –_Debemos estar preparados por si los Akatsukis decidieran entrar a nuestra villa, uno de los dos Akatsukis esta herido así que tienen menor poder en este momento, así que, si os los encontráis,¡no tengáis piedad!-_grita seria la Hokage –_Menos a los que nombrare, los demás ya podéis iros, ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer – _gira sobre sus talones –_Kotetsu, Izumo, Genma, Iruka, venid!_ – gira la cabeza –_Jiraiya, Sakura, Naruto, también vosotros! –_dicho esto entra a su oficina

-_Bien! –_gritan los ninjas y cada uno se dirige a su puesto

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_-__Haber, primero tu Sakura _– La pelirosa asiente y se le acerca_ –Tu estarás en el hospital, por si acaso_

_-Bien -_Sakura asiente y se va

-_Luego tú, Iruka, busca a Ebisu, que llegara en unas horas de su misión, y os encargareis de que si llega el momento, mujeres y niños estén a salvo, pero de mientras patrullareis por la villa _–dice mirando a Iruka

_-Por supuesto Tsunade-sama –_hace una reverencia y se marcha rápidamente

-_Mmm... esta vez en la puerta, estaréis, Izumo y, tu Genma –_dice mientras va pasando la mirada por los dos ninjas

Los dos se miran entre si -_Bien -_asienten, extrañados por ponerlos juntos en ese cargo, Izumo mira a Kotetsu, quien también esta extrañado de esa decisión de la Hokage, y se encoge de hombros para después salir de allí junto con Genma

-_Esto, Tusnade-sama, yo donde.. – _intenta preguntar pero la Quinta le corta

-_Tu, Kotetsu, iras junto a Jiraiya y Naruto, estaréis encargados de ayudar a Naruto en el caso de que vayan a por el –_dice levantándose

Kotetsu asiente confuso –_Bien, pero, porque yo?_

_-Porque tus habilidades en combate pueden ser útiles, y a demás, porque lo digo yo! – _dice tajante y seria

-_Esta bien – _Kotetsu hace una reverencia y se va con Jiraiya y Naruto

**-En ****algún lugar del bosque de Konoha-**

**-**_En que demonios estabas pensando Deidara? Te lo dije y no me hiciste caso, no tendrías que haber venido aquí solo, que imprudencia – _dice el pelirrojo mientras deja a su compañero apoyado en un árbol

-_Y-yo solo quería..-_la verdad no le salían las palabras -_Ugh! –_gime el rubio por el dolor cuando el pelirrojo lo apoya en el árbol

Sasori se acerca rápido a Deidara sujetándole por los hombros -_Hey, tranquilo-_dice sujetándolo como podía tratando de no hacerle daño – _Déjame ver –_dice con algo de fastidio sentándolo en el suelo, viendo como el rubio se agarraba con fuerza el costado –_Te digo que me dejes ver – _consigue poner una mano en el lugar, y apretando levemente nota que el rubio tiene una herida, no grabe, pero era mejor cerrarla, presiono un poco mas el rubio gimió de nuevo y Sasori noto que tenia un par de costillas rotas –_Te dejo unos días solo, y mira como te encuentro_

_-Danna, lo siento no tendría que haber venido – _dice bajando la mirada – _No debería.._

_-Eso ya da igual- _dice poniéndose en pie –_Aun que, ya que estamos en la aldea oculta de la hoja, iremos a por el jinchuriki de las nueve colas, yo me ocupare asta que lleguen, Kisame y Kakuzu.. –_dice mirando al rubio k estaba dormido –_Será!_

**-En los rostros Hokage-**

_-Escuchadme bien los dos, si vienen a por ti – _dice el peliblanco señalando a Naruto –_Enseguida haces Kage Bunshin y escapas con tus clones en todas direcciones, pero tu verdadero "yo", tiene que ir a avisar a Tsunade tan rápido como pueda –_acto seguido mira a Kotetsu –_Tu y yo, los retendremos mientras Naruto se va y asta que lleguen refuerzos ¿Esta bien?_

Naruto asiente pero no muy satisfecho, por el echo de tener que abandonarles y huir en medio de una amenaza como Akatsuki

-_Por supuesto –_afirma Kotetsu –_Confíe en mi, are todo lo que este en mis manos –_dice con una pequeña sonrisa

-_Pero, esto de huir y abandonaros de esta manera ante los Akatsuki, no me parece buena idea, huir y dejaros solos.. –_dice el rubio y baja la mirada –_Es que,...no, no es justo!_

_-Tranquilo, lo que digo no es que nos abandones, sino al contrario, que nos ayudes pidiendo refuerzos –_aclara Jiraiya poniendo su mano en el hombro de su discípulo

**-En la oficina de la Hokage-**

Tsunade estaba en su oficina, revolviéndolo todo.

-_Donde demonios esta?-d_ice una irritada Tsunade-_ Ayer por la mañana estaba aquí, sobre mi escritorio! –_grita mientras lo revuelve todo – _Y si se lo han llevado? –_dice poniendo cara de horror y se sienta en su silla –_Lo que dice ese libro no, no debería salir a la luz, no puede, no debe saberlo nadie –_gira su silla hacia la ventana –_ y todavía menos, el_

**CONTINUARA..**

**

* * *

**

**Siento la tardanza, pero mi inspiración se fue u.u**

**Intentare no tardar tanto, pero necesito inspiración! xDD**

**Espero que os haya gustado!**

**Weno asta el próximo capi^^**

**Byee**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: Akatsuki's**

**-En algún lugar del bosque de Konoha-**

El Akatsuki rubio de la Roca despierta solo.

-_Danna?_- busca a su compañero con la mirada mientras se pone de pie-_ Sasori-danna?Saso.._

_-Estoy aquí Deidara- _dice interrumpiendo el grito del menor-_ Te sientes mejor? Por que mientras te estaba hablando, te quedaste frito¬¬_

_-o.o Ehh! S-si ya estoy mejor-_dice Deidara yendo hacia él

-_Cuando te quedaste dormido, te estaba diciendo que ya que estamos aquí, iremos también a por el Jinchuriki de las nueve colas junto con Kisame y Kakuzu ¿vale? _-dice mirándole-_Venga, vamos _-el rubio asiente y los dos caminan hacia la villa

**-En la oficina de las Hokage-**

**-**_Aquí estamos Tsunade-sama, ¿Qué quería?- _dice uno de los Anbu que acababan de entrar al lugar

-_Quiero que vayáis a casa de Naruto Uzumaki, y busquéis un libro llamado "Memorias de un Hokage"-_dice con semblante serio-_"Tiene que haber sido él, seguro"-_piensa la Hokage sentándose en su escritorio

Justo antes de que la Quinta diera la orden de marcharse a los Anbu, una fuerte explosión cerca de allí sonó fuertemente por todo el lugar

-_Que demonios a sido eso?-_grita la Hokage levantándose de golpe para mirar lo que sucedía-_ Mierda, cambio de planes! Quiero que vayáis, y acabéis con lo que sea que pase allí, ahora!_

Dicho esta los Anbu asienten haciendo una reverencia- _Bien Tsunade-sama-_dicen y rápidamente salen del lugar

Tsunade mira como se van los Anbu y fija su mirada en el lugar de la explosión-_"Mierda, son los Akatsuki, parece k se están poniendo en serio"_- piensa viendo a lo lejos a dos ninjas con esas características capas negras con nubes rojas

**-En los rostros Hokage-**

_-Que demonis a sido esa explosión?-_grita el rubio levantándose rápidamente al oír ese estruendo-_ Una explosión aquí?-_ dice corriendo hacia el bordepara luego ver el humo a lo lejos

-_Quien a podido hace eso?-_ pregunta Kotetsu desde uno de los arboles dedetras de Naruto

-_Voy a ver!-_ Naruto iba a ir pero una mano le coge por la espalda

-_No se quien puede haber sido, pero no debes ir-_ dice tajante el Sannin

-_Pero, pero..!- _Naruto intenta discutírselo pero el peliblanco niega con la cabeza el pedido del rubio

-_Nos quedamos aquí, y no se hable maa!-_ aclara el seninfomano- _Entiendelo Naruto, si fueran "ellos" es mejor que no te vean_

Naruto baja la cabeza –_Entendido…_

**-En la entrada de Konoha-**

_-Hahahaha! Que fácil a sido entrar, no crees? –_dice un hombre de piel auzl con una enorme espada en su espalda a otro que llevaba la cara tapada-_ No creo que nos lleva para mucho rato esto verdad? –_dice con una ancha sonrisa mientras el otro simplemente lo mira sin mover un musculo

-_Alto ahí!-_se hoye una voz para luego ver a un escuadrón de Anbu- _No os dejaremos pasar de aquí!_

_-Vaya, ya faltabais vosotros, esto era demasiado fácil- _ríe divertido el hombre pez (N/A: xDD)

-_No te reirás tanto, cuando acabemos con vosotros!_- grita uno de los Anbu mientras junto con otro del escuadrón empieza a atacar al hombre azul a lo que el solo ríe

Desde un poco mas atrás uno de los Anbu miraba atentamente a los dos Akatsuki-_"No son los mismos, no son los que vimos la ultima vez, eso significa que no hay dos Akatsuki, sino cuatro!"-_ piensa en voz alta , otro de los Anbu que le había oído se le acerca

-_Ves a avisar a la Maestra Hokage, y dile que hay cuatro Akatsuki como mínimo –_dice el Anbu el otro asiente y empieza a correr en dirección a la oficina de la Hokage

-_Donde crees que vas, eh?-_ dice el Akatsuki que tenia la cara tapada dirigiéndose hacia él pero los demás Anbu del escuadrón le barraron el paso

-_Déjalo Kakuzu, solo deshagámonos de estos y vayamos a por el chaval ese, a demás Sasori y Deidara deben de estar también por aquí-_dice manejando con destreza su enorme espada

Kakuzo se limita a mirarlo para luego decir con resignación –_Esta bien- y asesta un puñetazo a uno de los Anbu haciéndolo volar unos metros mientras el otro debía de estar a pocos segundos de la oficina de la Hokage_

**CONTINUARA..

* * *

**

**Dark: Bueno asta aquí el capi 5**!** Espero que os haya gustado^^**

**Deidara: Como va a gustarles el capi? Solo salgo un momento al principio y eso NO MOLA, UN!**

**Dark:¬¬ k pasa? Tambien tienen que salir los demás o no?**

**Todos los "demás": SI!**

**Dark: Pues ala ya sabes bueno asta el próximo capi! Bye**

**Deidara: Bah , un**

**Dark: Dilo ¬¬**

**Deidara: …**

**Dark: ¬¬**

**Deidara: u.u Reviews plizz?**

**Dark: ^^**


End file.
